Insanity
by Inu Faceness
Summary: Kagome comes out of the well house and is met with stormy weather. Her house is empty for a short while before her mother comes home, telling her absured accusations. Kagome doesnt believe them. They arent true... Right?


**Disclaimer:** nope. Just stop asking. You know, I know, that's all that matters, right?

Ok, this is kinda a weird, kinda sad, kinda... oh... one shot. Its not inspired by anything, so that's why it's not up in that little collection of stories. I just thought of this this morning. Uh, I really highly suggest that no one read this. You will hate me for sure, no doubt about it. So... just go away now, without reading this, and it will all be good! I'm gonna get so many flames for this....

* * *

"**Insanity**" by _Inu Faceness_

Kagome pulled herself up through the well. She smelled the rain outside of the small well house. A smile came to her lips as she dropped her large yellow bag onto the ground and pushed the door to the shack open, dragging her bag onto a dry spot on the steps. Kagome closed the door and lifted the bag to her shoulders, making her way through the rain and into the house.

"Hello!" she called through the empty house as she walked in, shaking her head to rid her hair of the small beads of water. No answer. She kicked off her muddy brown shoes next to the back door and made her way to the staircase leading up to her bedroom.

Standing in front of her door, she stared blankly at the note. She pulled it from the door and read it aloud to herself.

"Kagome. Your grandfather and I have left for the day to get groceries. Sota went to his friend's house and should be back at six. I hope you are feeling better. Don't go walking around too much. Love, Mom."

Kagome's eyes stared hard at the note. "Feeling better?" she said. "Did I tell them I wasn't feeling well?" she walked into her room and dropped her bag on her bed, shifting her thoughts to another matter.

She told Inu Yasha that she was going to restock on gauze and bandages and snacks. She was on her way back down the stairs when the front door opened, her mother and grandfather walking through.

"Hey, Mom! Gramps!" she said as they shed themselves of their rainwear. They turned to face her, looking at her soaked clothing. Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily.

"Kagome, you didn't go outside did you?"

"Mom, I just got back from the Feudal Era, I had to be outside to get in," she said, smiling lightly. Grandpa went to the kitchen, mumbling something about getting something to drink. Mrs. Higurashi led Kagome into the kitchen as well, having her sit at the table. The older woman massaged her temples as Kagome stared blankly at her mother's actions.

"Kagome," the word was a frustrated sigh. "Kagome I know this is hard for you. But you have to get over it." Kagome's mom put a comforting hand on hers.

The girl raised an eyebrow, glancing at the old man as he placed a cup in front of her along with two light blue pills.

"What do you mean? What are these?" she picked up the pills and let them roll on her palm.

"Kagome, there is no Feudal Era. There is no Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, no one that you have created from there. It's all in your head, sweetie," her mother said. "The pills are your medication."

"Whoa, what? There is. Mom, its not made up! You've met him! You even played with his ears!!" she said, frantically trying to get her mother to see. Normally, Kagome would not have freaked out as quickly as she did. But the look of sadness, the look of pure devastation for having to tell Kagome of the Feudal Era was too sincere, too real.

"Kagome," her grandfather said. "You have to know that we have been playing along the whole time," his voice was shaky. "That's what the doctor said was best. But, you need to take your medicine."

"No," she whispered, trying to think of something that would jog their memories. She thought of the perfect ploy. Kagome pulled the half completed Shikon no Tama off her neck and held it out for them to see. "Then how do you explain this? And this?" she stood to show the mark that Mistress Centipede had inflicted on her, resulting in the gem she now had in her hand. All she received was a shake of the head from both her mother and grandfather.

"The jewel was from Sota. He gave it to you after you fell into the well. He felt terrible for what happened. You broke it, remember dear? You dropped it." Mrs. Higurashi had tears in her eyes. She hated ruining her daughters dream. She knew Kagome wasn't well and she had hoped that it would have cleared by now.

Grandpa sighed slightly. "That scar is from when you fell into the well. The wood broke off the side when you fell in and it stabbed you. Kagome, the doctor said that you have brain damage. The Feudal Era time travel was something you created to escape your pain."

Kagome sat for a moment, completely drained. Was all this true? She stood up and went to her bag, digging around till she pulled out a sheet of paper. She showed her mother.

"Shippo drew it mom, right before I left. He had crayon all over his paws. Tell me that never happened." She said, daring her mom to come up with an excuse for it.

It was a small picture, the note of an inexperienced hand drawing. The characters in the picture were chibbi like, small, and were Kagome and Inu Yasha, standing off to one side having an argument, Sango with Miroku, a small red mark on his face, and Shippo sitting between them with Kirara.

Mrs. Higurashi stood with her daughter, taking her hand and examining it. Out of curiosity, Kagome looked too, a tear falling from her eye. Her fingers were colored red and green, black mixed in at the fingertips. Kagome fell to the ground, staring at her hands.

"So... its... wait, what about the well?" she said, glancing from one adult to the other. "I have traveled through it." She was determined to show them she was not crazy and that her friends were real.

"You go in there, but I have sealed the top. Ever since you hit your head in there, its been sealed. You cannot pass through it, nor have you ever been able to," Grandpa said softly. Kagome stood and ran outside, crying as she reached the well house. Her mother was hot on her heels.

She forced the door open and stared down at the well. The cover was drawn over the top, handprints shown in the thick layer of dust, locks on each side kept it from opening. Kagome made her way down and put her hand in one of the prints, crying more when she realized they were her own.

"We had to lock it about a month after you came home from the hospital. You kept on going in there, sitting for hours on end. We couldn't allow you to do that to yourself," he mother said quietly. "We couldn't allow you to sit down there, talking to yourself. It just caused you more pain when you'd get angry with 'Inu Yasha'. Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just stared at the one thing that had once connected her time with his. The one thing that could have proven her sanity. The one thing that let her down most.

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She hadn't eaten dinner with her family. Kagome could face them. Especially Sota. She could remember when he admired Inu Yasha and would talk about him for hours when she returned home. He was a smart kid, helping her go back to Inu Yasha when she was angry.

"Shut up. You don't know who Inu Yasha is. He's fake. You know it. Sota never admired him." Kagome gasped when she realized she said that aloud. "I really am crazy..." she said.

Why had this happened? Why did she have to become apart of a fake world that she loved? Why did she have to fall in love with someone from that world?

"That's why he was so perfect in my eyes. That's why, no matter what happened, I could never forget him... I created him in my head, I chose what he was. Of course..."

She turned to her side, facing the window. 'I wish you'd come for me, Inu Yasha,' she thought sadly. Kagome closed her eyes, thinking of all that had happened.

She heard her window open and she looked up, coming face to face with Inu Yasha. Instantly, she kissed him, wanting him to return the gesture. He did, bringing her into his lap as he sat on the floor. When she broke for air, he brushed her hair from her face. She smiled as his fingers graced her cheek.

"Inu Yasha, will take me with you?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Kagome are you sure?" he answered, brushing his lips against hers softly. She nodded and stood, taking out a pencil and paper. She wrote a small note and Inu Yasha picked her up, carrying her away for the last time, whispering how much he loved her into her ears.

* * *

Morning came and Mrs. Higurashi went to get her daughter. She felt terrible for having to bring Kagome out of her peaceful life. But when she saw her daughter's empty room, she forgot all about Kagome's Feudal Era just being a story in her head.

The window was open, letting the breeze play with the curtains. A note set on the sill, held down by a jar holding the Shikon no Tama from Sota.

_Momma._

_I love you. Forever. Inu Yasha has come to take me away. I chose to be with him than this world of reality. It is not your fault I have chosen to do this, mother. I was just happier not knowing I was insane. Someday, I will return. I promise._

Kagome

Tears slipped past her eyes as she searched frantically for any signs of her daughter. She looked down when she couldn't find any and started sobbing loudly. On the ground, in a mangled mess, was her daughter.

END

Who...... I think im gonna cry. My heart is pounding so hard....

I understand if you chose to flame me, but please be gentle

Inu Faceness


End file.
